Second Strike (Fireteams)
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: Chang is dead, but china is not yet in stability, it may threaten US Allies in the asian region. US Respond by deploying small numbers of upper tier units to counter the breakout.
1. Haeju

Haeju, North Korea

July 13th, 2020, 8.12pm

1st Lieutenant Henry Blackburn

"Grizzly, this is Mako 5, we're inbound to the location" that's him, Joseph Brady.

He were survived by an unnamed SEAL operator that day, now he is with them. Marines Taskforce Grizzly were now on coop mission with the SEAL Mako unit to recover the stolen blueprint on a hideout somewhere here, close to the munsan which is close to the border (almost), they say its a blueprint for Korea's KFX stealth no.2 project went continued with Japan. "Roger Mako 5, good copy" I replied, I were to RV at location Alpha, a park north of the big Market street, large number of DPRK soldiers filled the market streets, yet intel were very small pile just about three confirmed possible locations here, no moles, no clear intels, no detailed information, just us sailors carrying DDM4A1 attached with a CQC silencer, PEQ-15 and TA31F again (this time with RMR) looking for an unknown treasures in the midst of North Korean Armies crisscrossed almost all parts of the market and its surroundings. Good things? Hmm...maybe the correct phrase were 'Good thing', NSA has provided us with Recon satellite that should help us guide through the wake of the enemy safely and get us to the RV, of course that is no guarantee we would run our mission undetected. Here I am with my buddy Molina, Sergeant 1st Class Tran the original member of Grizzly and Major Greenland our boss from MARSOC. Courtyard south of the market currently empty of living is our LZ we're drop at from the C-5D Galaxy, smaller area than one we're to RV at but nonetheless its not eyeballed at all, total dark which means no one can see our chute, we even made it to the middle of it and still unnoticed, now we gotta move to the concealed area, anywhere there's shadow, we're gonna pick the spot where we could safely cross the big street, "Hit the wall guys!" She whispered us as we approached a building, then statics come to our transmission as we flatten to the wall, "Fireteam, Golden Eagle, enemy units departing the area, I repeat : enemies moving out from your AO", "Aye aye Eagle, we'll press on" she replied before seeing to me "Okay boys, we need a clear view on the big streets so we have a clear view on their patrol patterns. Blackburn, you are my good shooter, so me and Molina will cross first to OP Bravo covering you and tran catching us up, clear?", "Okay, but we'll need to see if there's two stories structures on both side so we have a very good eyes" I replied her, she just nod and signal us to press on, "Got a lot of high buildings there are, now just pick the spot where little chance for the NKAs to say Hello to us when we crossing" Tran added as we walked to our 1 o'clock from our LZ, walked to buildings overlooking to the market, small activities visible inside both structure as I look through my IR Rangefinder, Major greenland signal her hand to have me and tran go split up to the left building while she and my buddy went right. Strapped behind me were simply McMillan CS5 bolt action subsonic rifle with IR Scope and foldable bipod I would use when I were right on cover spot, don't have to worry about her, she bring up her tan sprayed 12x Scoped M16 SPR with suppressor, PEQ-15 Pointer and diagonal backup sight.

We (me and Tran) reached the observation spot in the high building overlooking the market, the twin buildings south of it, it has four lift take us up to 3rd floor, again its empty of activity except us, "One Five this is One Three, we're on the 2nd floor building near the Sandsea (Market street), can you see us?" Molina called in, second building from southeast to my OP, I saw their IR Strobes through the IR scope on my sniper rifle, "Gotcha, covering" Tran replied. Showtime, multiple patrols along the corridor, and a convoy of three troops loaded trucks and four technicals about to go southeast somewhere else, "Hold fire!" Our boss commed up, the order were effective until the convoy disappeared from our visual which by then we're hot engage. I heard someone shouting something, to the convoy, a soldier in front of it letting the convoy to go, where are they going? Well...By the time the whole column is gone, my focus were shifted to the guards around the IR strobe thrown to the door of another two floors building front of my team, I saw four soldiers guarding the entrance on the ground and on the second floor, "15, take out the left window on my count to three" Boss called in, so then I have the crosshair set up to the intended target and wait for it, "Okay...1..2..3" then take the shot, the guy below my target were shocked but he were taken out before he can act, "Okay boss, we're still covering...don't forget to hide the bodies" Tran called them, "Okay sir, to the left building, on the balcony...he has an SVD! Take him out!" Tran spot another one for me, a sniper on the building to their left, quickly I take a shot to him, right on the forehead, dropped to where he stand, "Far from their left, LT, another sniper!", okay, slide to the left and see if I can find him...and I did, still unaware of our presence but I still shoot his head in case I may wrong, "Sir, They're out from the back" Tran spot the boss moving out to the building behind one they out from, "Keep spot for me, Tran", "Yes, sir!". Corridor were clear, no one saw them, everything looks cool, but it usually means a danger await us.

And its true, "Fuck! FUCK! Coming up on the rooftop! Two of'em, sir!", "Whoa whoa calm down, sarge, I got this shit!" I reflexly shot the head on the right and then straight to either head or chest on his left, luckily no misses, "Fhew!" Tran sighed, "15, we're engaging enemies...nobody fired back" Boss called in, "We just take out two snipers on the roof of your building" I report to her. I wish they don't forget to set up defense perimeters like mine here, a trip wire on the building door, another two between the lifts and four claymores on stairways and hallways led here, "I hope you're now setting up defense perimeter around there, boss!" I called her, "Don't worry, our perimeters are about to set to go" my buddy replied. No more targets, actually I spot another patrol on the market corridor but he's far away from their safe area, and he were just wield AKM, Tran see him too but he just leave him to mine, so I leave him alone, "15, we got you covered. Grab your equipment and get outta there ASAP", "Copy 11, we're moving out" I replied. Now strapping my CS5 to the back, went in to pick the mines and then leave for the market corridor, we made the tripwires quite easy to use, one of two sticky ends of the line were rigged to the explosive that can be deactivated unless the line were cut off, all I had to do were just slice the glue on the ends, took off the pin and be done with it, "You think there was a mine with IFF, LT?", "I dunno, it won't be cheap if we have one" I simply replied him as we were in the lift going down, looking at the floor indicator showing number 3, "Get ready!" I said to him as I check my DDM4A1 to find a round in the chamber, weapons on safe, now switch off the safety and I'm ready to rock. I heard a ping, followed by the lift doors slide open, "Now!" I hissed, quickly we draw our weapon to each direction to find all clear, nothing but our trip wires remain intact which we immediately disarm both, then I cover the original man pick up the last one before we go to the corridor through the damn open streets, "We just disarm ours, we're on the move" I called her, "Roger that, I have cleared your way, go, go, go! Don't stop!" She called back, so well, we just sprint as fast as we can to their building, first onto their first checkpoint, a fish shop were I see a dead body on the balcony, through the market corridor to found nothing special and finally to the door of a white building where about two minutes later the rest of my team emerge from the door, "There's a makeshift outpost north of our current position, right behind it" she point in, "I would like to keep RV with Mako first before we do anything to that post" I said, they all just agree and press on with me as their pointman, strolling through an alley by the back of the warehouse they came from which led them to another open area we need to crossed, "Grizzly, this is Stump, I got you covered" someone called them, "Roger, Stump. Southwest of Alpha" Tran called, I sure he knows these guys except for Brady, me and major looked to his file and this just reassure, "Okay, Hurry!". We sprint directly to the park just ahead of us, the place where we see this 'Stump' guy with his LaRue 762 overwatch our back from his concealed position atop the tree, we made it to the RV, there we meet the other three AOR-2 guys wielding suppressed 14.5 inches 416 with 4x IR optic, all were sprayed olive green, one of them were Brady, he come to me and lend a hand greetings, I shake his hand ask him "Hey, dude, how's your friends in marines?", "Nah man, I'm the only one" he said melancholy, Stump and the rest of Grizzly come to us with an Android and tell us "UAV confirm our objective at this location" Stump pointing to the makeshift outpost, right west of us, "But also in this adjacent building at RV Bravo, here" pointing to a location southeast of our position now, covered by buildings, "Umm...what's our packages looks like?", "Suitcase detectable by IR and EMF" a guy replied, goes by nickname 'Tick', "We can work on both sites, I'm gonna take the west one. Take your time don't rush and be very very thorough, its not midnight and Base give us time limit of 2350, everybody agree?", "Major, Our time limit maybe 2350, but the proximity of the intel is right around here, and its should be detectable like the strobes, it should be done pretty sooner than we anticipate. Also they shift forces away from here to somewhere else" Stump reply our Boss which she agree, she then look to me "Get your McMillan ready again, Blackburn. Me and Molina will do it close and personal, aye-aye?", "Semper fi, Boss!" I simply replied, "Okay, everybody had make their deal, now what?" Brady asked, "Now?" I extend fist to him which he hit it, "Alright, Tick you go with me again" Stump said as he pick up his 416, "Sure thing, brother! Good luck to you too, Marines" Tick fist mine and my team. We went out by the south gate and infiltrate the outpost from the south, "I'll take Tran to the roof of that big building" I point her to the five stories white office right west of the park, "We'll be standing by until you're ready doing your job" she said. And press on leaving us to our new OP, "There's the door, sir. Looks like its a governing office or something", "Doesn't matter, sarge, ready lock pick" I assure Tran as we approach the door with our CAR-15 drawn to our direction and flanks until we reached the door to have it locked but Tran pick the lock swiftly, once we're in its now to find a way to the top of this building, to our right and left were stairways to the second floor, both led to hallway that has another stairway to the third and fourth, we need to find the last two to the rooftop, and we find it in no time right to the rooftop, its the only way around but as usual we put three claymores inside making sure no one would mess around by our back while we prone and snipe targets, "This is 15, you're clear to go" I called them, I saw their strobes coming deeper to the area guarded by multiple guards with AKM mostly on higher locations from inside, as well two snipers on rooftops of buildings overlooking both streets and the courtyard where ten BMPs parked on the center still not used yet, "Take out the snipers first, sir!" Tran on my left whispered, first one to our right, the closest, meaning the easiest, and its really easy shot to the forehead, the man dropped to where he stand without someone noticed, last one were bit further but still managable for another forehead shot, I even did it quick, "15, 11, Multiple enemies in front of the building I designate...13 said there's a backdoor access, create a diversion for us, over", "Roger, heads up, gas tank near the main door, stay clear of that area" I warned her, saw a tank with flammable logo on it, if I shoot that 'Boom!' Party begins, "This is Mako, we're holding on then", "Roger, Mako, Hold position!" I called them before two seconds to pull the trigger right when my aim centered on the tank, hit it, and unbelievably ripped most front parts of the structure which killed inhabitants inside and deafening anybody near my objective area, "Oh shit, I forgot : Did you see the strobe on the package?", "Tracker shows it inside, out!". Shouting echoed the areas in language I don't understand, soldiers running criss crossed the courtyard to the source of the explosion that killed five guards nearby, "Ohh...Fuck!" Molina cursed, "What the Fuck is going on, man?", "13 here..." He sighed for a while, "I just take out a burnt soldier to death...don't worry, I shot him I the head", "Oh...god bless him, anyway, still covering. Stump, what's the situation?" I asked other team, "Multiple enemies scrambled the area, a technical carried eight soldiers went in hurry to your area...we can move again, but in limited time", "Roger. All units, clear for the press" I end up the comms, "Oh my god! Sniper on the building across!" Tran hissed my next target on the same building the last sniper taken out, I give him the same faith and on the same spot, "Rest in peace!" I taunt in whisper, but more four of them come outside, "Oh shit! What are we going to do, sir?" Tran worried, "Relax, sarge, just keep spotting for me other targets. 11, we are compromised, I repeat : we are compromised", "What is happening?!", "Multiple hostiles onto the bodies on the rooftop, we'll create diversion attack", "Hold your Fucking fire until fired upon!" She hissed, right at that time a tracer went through my head, "I'm fucking taking fire! Tran, ready the rope!", "Yes, sir!" He leave me ready the matrix style for us, I gotta cover him at all costs taking out shooters aimed to us from the rooftop, four of em still look confused looking where we are exactly, I eject my mag and put another one to my CS5 and shoot the quartet hurriedly, four men and two misses, all less than six seconds. "Sir, Ropes ready!" Tran hissed to me as I pick the last bullet on my first mag, release one I use now and load it back after put the bullet to it, "Grizzly, Mako, we've cleared RV Bravo, we got the intel, how about you?", "Mako 1, this is Grizzly 11, we got it, but we're having heavy activity, hardly any of them saw us but no one shoot back!" She report, all that chatters heard as I'm about to dry my mag, once its empty I went to Tran descend together to the ground, below us were four more hostiles looked to the fires, "Fire the DD!" I hissed to him as I ready my Carbine while gone down at steady pace, dried the whole mag killing them on our path.

We're now down on the earth, reloading my secondary weapon before relocating to other location, "15, we have eyes on AO, support is inbound, stay clear of the center! I repeat : stay clear of the center!" Stump called us.

Captain Joseph Brady

Taskforce Mako

Okay, Thumper set.

Inside were bomb drone controlled by me again. Thumped the content to air and consult to the Android with eyes on the horizon of haeju until it leveling to reveal the urban view of our AO, I steered the plane to Grizzly's AO, look for the courtyard to find out large number of enemies gathered on the courtyard, "Second wave is inbound, 5, send it now!" My captain ordered me. Touch the send pad on the screen to have my plane dive down in high speed to smash the courtyard, then the monitor went blank, lost connection.

1st Lieutenant Henry Blackburn

Suddenly a huge explosion appears on the courtyard, thrown us by the shockwave some feet away.

A short silence filled my ears, faintly then I hear things, then groan from my left. Tran, he's regain conscious by himself, I look to the fire to see blurs of bright yellow and orange, once the blurs gone, its a clear view of enemy reinforcement fried to death, revealling black silhouette of trucks and soldiers screaming suffered exquisite burn on their body, "Jesus christ!" Tran exclaimed, "Grizzly, second wave is inbound, hit the deck!" Brady called us, "Get down!" I pushed Tran to the ground. A second later, another big bang occurred deep into the outpost but thankfully I mean not to the building my friends inside, "Holly Fuck!" Our boss shocked, "Better get outta there, boss!" I called my team inside, "We're out from the back".

"Fireteams, EP Alpha, I repeat : Exfil point Alpha!" Stump called us

I hold my position until the whole team reunited, which isn't a long wait at all. She patted my shoulder without our notice, we followed her directly through alleys led us straight to market corridor where we met up with Mako Team covering both directions of the market streets from enemy attacks allowing us to cross first to provide cover for them to catch us up, our EP were the same yard we landed here, an MV-22 would pick us up there and taken us to the Golden eagle, "Golden Eagle, Mako 1, we need the extraction asset at Alpha, Now!" Stump called as we closing on our LZ, "Hold your ground, Fire mission inbound, we don't wanted to risk the bird for Blue on blue", "Fire mission? What fire mission?" Molina confused, "Hang tight! Hang tight!" Base called again, followed by six follow up artillery strikes on the market and I guess RV at the park too, "Fireteams, this is Birch 31, we got your strobes, stand by twenty seconds", southwest of us were our Osprey called in for us in hurry, our ground is clear ready for land at the yard.


	2. Hyena

Staff Sergeant William Lennox  
>Army Special Force Group (Green Berets)<br>Task Force Hyena

Well...Thailand...

I know that country because of its beautiful and sunny Pataya beach as per TV documentaries, as well cool looking rocks overlooking seas, lakes and other natural landscapes that drugged your eyes and mind.

Now I'm in that country, but not for a vacation, but on a mission in conjunction with Task force Atlas comprised of six Royal Thai Navy SEAL operators.

Thai-Laos bridge, Mekong river  
>July 24th, 2020 1.30pm<p>

Our mission is to ambush a convoy group coming from Laos, content of our target would be two military trucks carrying EMP warheads with four technicals escorting them, intel said thai coup forces were backed by a mercenary believed to be former PLR soldier, then the chump probably had supplied the coup forces for so long. The king of thai and his right hand men had thought that these ousters were led by one of many admiral chang's ally to tople him away from bangkok, "Hyena, we're in position" commed up the distinct asian accent operator from the Laos side of the river, "Roger, I have eyes on you" my team's 2IC Major Jimmy Patterson replied while he looking through his Rifle scope. With me were the new Hyena from the Bravo Company Captain Preston Marlowe, Jim himself were armed with leaf sprayed 16 inches suppressed HK417 attached with Rifle Scope plus RMR sight and PEQ-15, while two of us just simply 14 inches SCAR-L with T1 Micro Aimpoint, "Uu...do you guys have the visual on the Flashlight?" I asked mentioning our target convoy, "Negative, not yet" the thai operator said. Hopefully then its a short waiting again like we're at Tungawan, they have an RQ-11 flying around the bridge looking for our target that hasn't come around make me thought early we're on the wrong spot, yeah well...thankfully that's just my thought, "We have visual on the Flashlight, Stand by!", "ETA?" Jim asked, "Sixty seconds to point Alpha" they replied referring to the ambush point, right on the bridge.

"Okay, Preston, Lennox, you go to the target. I will provide cover for your advance, Hoah?", "Hoah, Boss. Ready for close and personal" Preston replied. All we do now just monitoring the bridge. Some seconds later the truck is visible, approaching the Alpha ambush point, we have nothing on our hands to stop the convoy, but we do have something else. Something that suddenly dead stop the front gunnery vehicle, lift its rear section high before its flip forward twice and land upside down, the vehicles behind it began to stop hard, guys disembarked to see what is going on, by then I ready the SMAW and called the thai operators which then they countdown to three...two...one...then I pulled the trigger, sending the rocket I aim to the other front escort vehicle, destroying and flown it to the river, same faith to the rest two gun trucks, "Go! Go! Go!" Jim commanded us as I go with Preston off the wood to the open road toward the bridge where an Atlas guy also remotely detonate a smoke planted there, so we consult to our FLIR Goggles as we close to the convoy "Hyena, my three guys going in for the Flashlight 2, Atlas 4 to 6" they commed us, "Roger that!". I can see two guys just coming out from the wrecked jeep with their AK-47 look alike drawned unorientated, meaning as we exchange bullets it was us totally winning the first round, now then hop through the hard wire they set up for the ambush and then shoot outside enemies on our way to the Flashlight with cover fire from both sides of the river, "Go for the Driver!" Preston told me, we killed two front seaters with some shots, a driver attempt to get out were made it out but not alive, fallen to the asphalt bathed by cloud of smoke, "Flashlight 1 is clear" Jim called up, then another long gunfire comes from the Laos side for a short period, then the call come in "Flashlight 2, secured...send in the air sweep", "Roger, airsweep inbound, ETA sixty seconds"

Six trucks coming in from Thai and Laos loaded with Infantries armed with I guess the new M16A4, they stopped at each side of the bridge covering our AO until the chopper arrived transport the warhead, totally right on time. One of the Thai soldier calmly come to me with his 2IC(?), "I am Colonel Sam, you're in charge?" He asked to me, "Staff sergeant William Lennox, not me sir, he'll come to us from behind you" I replied as I extend my hand which he shake, as well by his 2IC. Behind him were Jimmy with his right hand holding the M16 buttstock of his 417 hanged on his chest, "There he is, sir?" I point behind him, "Looking for me, Sir?" He asked to the colonel whose asked me and preston to go with him for turns out to be what I say as 'Lighting-briefing', "General Panji wants you to stay here for another two days, the coup forces has a sleeper cell with a PLR commander somewhere in our country, while our intel looking for their hideout you and your team remain stand by for our call, yes?", "Yes, colonel. Is Captain Greg been told about this?", "The captain of Layton have been messaged, you will be moved to Surat thani at 2100 today, for now on..." The colonel patted him with face I knew he were satisfied with our ops now, "Get some rest, we'll take care the rest" he finished before commanding his troops in language I don't understand at all.

USS Layton (Ticonderoga Class), Bay of Bengal  
>7.47pm<p>

"Capt'n...you okay?" I asked to my right

He looked to me, back to the real realm.

"I'm fine Len...I was just flashback about Tungawan" he replied before he sip the coffee.

Yep...Tungawan...not smooth but not so harsh.

I remembered a Blackhawk of Philippine army went down during that mission...

I was on there, with Preston as well.

Tungawan, Philippine  
>July 4th, 2020 8.38am<p>

"Moon glow 61, this is Remedy, be advise : light SAM activity near the target area, proceed with caution"

"Roger, ETA to LZ : ninety seconds"

First mission ever since my entry from the 101st Airborne to Green beret, I was anticipated this would be...like hostage rescue or prisoner wrap up or anything else more than simply raid and kill, but no, how I take it to the point : just secure the ambush point, wait for the guy, kill him, take his belonging and then home to Manila. Our target will be a corrupt general of Philippine Army we codenamed him "Sprout", he is the one of many those supplying Thai coup d'etat with weapons provided by PLR, this they say were cover up for their development of EMP weapons somewhere in china planned to be used by the Coup against the government of Thailand and Taiwan, ISR photoshots (Intelligence Surveillance and Reconnaissance system, In this case : an MH-60 of Philipine Army equipped with ISR kits) and intel reports confirmed the Sprout is now off to somewhere else, his Range Rover is escorted by four technicals and two more Pajero jeeps loaded with his bodyguards, latest report he has a meeting last night with General wong of PLA coup, friend of Admiral chang that guy is, he has a briefcase given by Wong and we want it, we want the briefcase, just the briefcase not the General include, fear he might send goons to wreck havoc and get him out of the base, lately in Bangkok there is a prisoner snatched back from a police headquarter by PLR, killed twenty police officers in the process, no suspects apprehended. With me were Preston and four guys from Philippine Army Special Operation Forces, all aboard were armed with woodland sprayed AUG A3 fitted with Elcan C79-2, our squad leader Lt. Col. Dante adams would provide suppressive fire with Maj. Jimmy and other SOF operators somewhere around the ambush point. "Thirty seconds to LZ" our pilot called up, twice..."We're locked! We're locked!" This time mixed with aircraft system tone that scared onboards to shit, alarm were non stop, some seconds later the noise were bit more deafening, "Missile launch! Missile launch, brace for impact!", darn I think, I'm in the middle of jungle, no life combat experience within the group and first present of my 4th July in this year were this, a heavy bang occurs I guess from the tail of our ride which it spin uncontrollably, "We're going down! Hang on to som..."

...

..."Moon glow 61, is down! I repeat : Moon glow 61 is down!"

..."Chopper is already arrived, sarge...let's go!"

As I wake back to the reality, I look around to found Preston the other two Hyenas waiting for me and other four soldiers were ready to left with their backpacks, well I guess now the time to leave. Pick up my pack between my legs and hang it on my back, then go with Preston whose wake me up, "No intel yet, Capt'n?", "Whoa! Relax, we'll get it sooner or later, just be patient, sarge", "I know...like you too I was dreamed Tungawan", "Hmm...yeah, seems like his mercenaries were former special operators or something, they got sophisticated kits like the SEAL Team-6 has or something", "Hey guys, the EMP they transport? And other two at Guilin, China? There were actually six warheads" our commander added, "Wow...Targets?" Major jim asked, "Taipei, Bangkok...Maybe either Manila or Seoul too. They also feared that Senkaku and Okinawa might on the list", that one shocked us, but not really for me.

"Senkaku..."

Well, I'm a Californian not a japanese, but regardless...

Historically the Kita kojima and Minami kojima...both island were part of Senkaku chain island which way back then were no man's islands until a japanese fishing company take it as their private island, someday after that they gave it to the government of Japan, its approved. Pacific war has passed, even some years after it, the Chinese ambassador approved the japanese ownership of the island group. That's a bit of history I learn from my history teacher back when I were still a schoolboy, she's a chinese and...she approve it too. I tell that tale to my squad mates, our Lieutenant Colonel just replied "It more to Oil, sarge. Believe me, they wanted an oil", "The senkaku has oil deep underneath?" Well that one I don't know, "Uhh hold on...ah nevermind!", "What is it, Preston? Just spit it out?", "Umm...uu...So Senkaku part of Okinawa?"...

...That I don't know, pal. Isn't that right, anyway? :p

I said that to him, "Yeah yah yah! The chopper is waiting for us, once we get to Surath thani you may leave...and see if you can find a bookstore nearby to continue this shit, Heh...hoah?" Adam just finished us, "Hoah!", "Yaahahahaa!".

By the time it done we're on the landing deck where a CH-53L has its rotors spinning ready to go, rear hatch were opened for us.

9.00pm

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen my name is Cliff Elvis Wollcot, I'll be your pilot tonight, our next stop will be Surath thani airport, time of arrival is 2113 with light to no wind cross that coming from the west, have yourself some nice music and enjoy the flight"

We got our seat already, my team and the other team I saw at the briefing cabin of the Ship, one of them nodded and smile to me, I did the same thing to him. He and his team wearing typical Crye uniform but its Jungle ERDL pattern...they're MARSOC I guess, "You're SEAL?" He asked me, "Uu...no, I'm a Green beret", "No shit, Green berets? You guys wearing AOR2!", "Ah well...went to my locker at Bragg and found this...badass costume instead our usual ACUPAT" I point to my Crye uniform, "Anyway, are you MARSOC too?", "You got it right. Master Sarge Roy Miller you speak with, Task Force Ghost" he move forward and extend a hand to me, I shake his "Staff Sarge William Lennox, Task Force Hyena", "So what's your business at Surath thani?" I asked, "We're to seize a cargo ship coming from the west with unspecified cargo we have to check out, the game is tomorrow", "Cargo ship? Hmm..." I think I... "What is it, friend?", "Uum...I dunno if its related or not. We just ambush a convoy carrying a weapon...a missile warhead", "EMP?" His buddy asked me, "...Yeah", the guy figure out what's in his mind, I look outside the window to find that we're already leaving the ticonderoga class vessel, looked its front-left view of the whole ship, "By the way, this here is our Captain Kevin Roebuck, but we called him Starbuck on combat zone" Roy added, "Whaha..?", "Yeah, its during that Chang's era. We're pinned down in a building with two windows and one exit only onto the open area, two of us covered building by the window with me readied 556 for them. Him? He just observe, give commands, directions while making a Coffee for himself...heh, that's why", "Ohh..." That's funny. "What is it, sir?" I asked his captain, he looked to me and share his thought that his intel suspect a missile warhead coming from Iran to India then to Thai, I knew it, and he knew it too : PLR. I think they really here before the sinking of USS Bill Clinton (USS Titan) until now, maybe scattered around southeast and eastern asia. I see one MARSOC has fall sleep, with hands crossed, what attract my attention were his chinese looking face, a bit look alike the Hongkong actor Donnie Yen he was, his left hand hold a photo, a small photo of his family, his wife I'm sure, "That's SFC Ernst Long, a bit new guy but, he's badass like weren't new to our game" Roy added him, new guy he said? He looks like weren't new to thousands bullet tracers some inches away from his face, "He looks like weren't new to our daily business" I said to Miller, "Yep. He fled from his home at Sichuan to North Carolina, join Marines some weeks later and...here he is now", "He has through lots of gunfights since his childhood, word is that his family were killed by rogue PLA forces which led him to flee his home, six years later he went back to pick his girlfriend and take her to the state...but he were shot by PLA again, killed her instead...you know" Captain Roebuck added him more, added the story I hate, I felt so bad to this SFC Ernst Long, "Six years later, what year?" I asked again, "2014", well...that's not so long ago, right on my business with Al-Bashir back in Iran, back when I were still a paratrooper of 101st, "Uuhhh...well...what are you doing here?" Roy asked, "We're to hunt down a PLR backing the coup forces, they had a hideout somewhere inside thailand. But for now until tomorrow we're stand by until intel is good enough for us" Colonel Dante replied, eventually we're engaged in nice and easy chit chats, between Armies and Mariners, Tier 2 with Tier 2.

Surath thani Airport, Thailand  
>9.15pm<p>

So goes on, until we're landed here where we're to embark on a Toyota SUV while they went somewhere to the westcoast with a Nissan Van loaded with four more Thai operators.

Inside were two soldiers on the front seat claded in AOR2 like us, it has Thai flag on the right shoulder, below it are a logo of unit I recognize.

Atlas.

The driver looked to us extend his hand and, "How you all doin?", "Wow, good to see you again, Sal!" Dante greet them as we shake their hands, "Were are we going now?" Preston asked, "Our temporary station, don't worry its near" the driver, Sal Sung-Kung replied as he pace this car to the airport gate and getting us north, his friend Wasit tell us we're going to Chaiya, quite near from here.

Thailand army front outpost Oscar  
>10.08pm<p>

We arrived here, a three star hotel turned to military outpost currently housed the active duty Special Operators and some Regular soldiers running security here, this here is one of many temporary outpost established in this country to combat the coup forces threatening Bangkok, I can see in the bar around here soldiers watching breaking news reporting whatever it was in language out off my book, we followed the two Atlas guys taking us to our rooms, one room for each of us, privacy concern they say. Once we got our station and kiss goodnight to everybody, I come in lay in the (pretty comfy) bed resting down in the silence and comfy cool of the air conditioner I just adjust.

Then crossed in my mind again about my 4th of July at Tungawan.

"Sarge? Sarge, you with me? Stay with me, man, stay with the game"

"Urgh...yes, sir...I'm still in the game..." I feel a pain on my back, probably the impact to the interior by my body, "Uhh...is there someone out of the game?" I asked, "No, everybody here were still in the game" Preston replied, he is ready with his AUG along with the other four operators plus the pilot with same AUG like us and his Co-Pilot got himself a Leaf sprayed Daewoo K3 LMG modified for specific use in this jungle, Shortened Barrel with Muzzle brake, Vertical grip, Magnified Aimpoint Micro T1 and lastly the HK Compact collapsible stock of that 416C, "Let's get out of here, they will coming to us" a philippine operator whispered, "Moon glow 61, come in! What's your Status?", "Remedy, this is Avenger 1, We're Cobalt, I say again : Cobalt" the lead SOF replied relaying that we're still in the game, thankfully our ride weren't upside down, two guys on standby with their rifle drawned outside by the starboard side gun window and slide door window, I slide open the hatch to half keeping space for cover while let my self and other two slip out followed by two guarding me, Preston still inside setting up explosive to demo it when the enemy coming in before he out, pilots disembarked as well forming to the fireteam making up eight men cell with first thing to do is to sweep clear the ambush point on a bridge somewhere near us according to my GPS on the android strapped on my left arm, ahead of us were a dead end road and a narrow river after it with waterline that too shallow for swimming, prone below water? Wow...the water is as pure as spring water at...say like Yellow stone but more typical to the tropic of south east asian water springs...so we just had to press on the assault, its a Clear hot leads open party anyway...well not that open to public civil I mean. Anyway..."Avenger, Wolfpack 1, we have ISR on you, be advised : Comm is down, I repeat : Comm is down" Adam called us somewhere, he said "Comm is down"? Well that actually means enemies electronic communication and navigation were down temporarily, us? Nothing happened, the Phil Navy has an EW vessel off shore to support our mission, this was their doing definitely, "I'm gonna plant the sensor in the Chopper to detonate it at the right time" Preston said as the six soldiere went ahead first while I wait him as he plant the sensor for a very short time, we then followed them drop to the river and proceed slowly rightward for about two minutes along the twisty river lead us to the objective area ahead, the bridge itself, nearby between it on both side of the river were a paths take us to the road, ahead too were two sentry's chatting from both side of the dry feet, two phils ready their suppressed P226 taking out them quickly, "Americans, go with the pilot to the left, we'll get the right, okay?" The lead SOF commanded us, we nod and proceed up to dry feet on our left with our AUG drawn forward definitely Clear hot but then I think keep quiet is a better start, so I resort to my personally owned and suppressed Makarov Russian sidearm while other three still with their primary weapon, until the Gunner pilot noticed me with my quieter weapon including my Capt'n, "We're clear hot, but quieter start is better start, isn't it?" I asked to them, their reply were their P226 same suppressed readied forward instead their primary, well then. As we continue forward, preston shoot a bullet ahead to turns out to be another sentry, two of them downed first followed by the last one in a hud across the road a second later by a pilot, "Len, take point", "Hoah, capt'n!", I move forward with them following me crossed the road to the other side of the road, underneath the hut we come by were another path taken us to big chunk of rock in the middle of our road, after it were a wooden bridge with six crossing soldiers armed with 10.5 HK416s fitted with Holosight and Magnifier set, one of them spotted me under the hut and about to engage us right after I spit out the first blood in his head with my makarov, my buddies engage their weapon in hand until the sixes were downed, I give one more shot to one dying man's head before I check the mag, replace it with fresh one then putting it back on my chest holster, pick up his 416s mag before taking point again with my AUG, we're now hot on everybody we encounter, they were balaclava covered mercenary in dark blue hoodie track suit wielding weapons, from the other part of this area we can hear many times short gunfires before everything goes quiet again, we press forward to another building up ahead, before it were a path on our right by above the rock face where a guy with MG4KE are about to shoot me but I already take him out with my AUG or below it where he dropped now, "Structure on our 12 high" I called up, "Hold position, Flash out!" the Phil SOF lead replied, the pilots watched the structure I report while me and Preston watched the right way, "Granade!" Somebody shout it in what I hear like German dialect, then a Pop occurred ahead which then the pilots press forward set ablaze their primary weapons for some seconds to the source of the Bang, "Cleared" one of them replied, "Sector secured" the guys from the other side replied, I then remember about the sensor Preston planted, I asked that to him which he said nobody is closing to the crash yet, "Do ISR has eyes on the Crash site?" He asked, "Roger, no visual on enemies nearby...all still clear" Adam replied, "Eyes on Sprout?", "ETA 3 minutes before Drunked", he means 3 minutes before ambush point. Yep, "Drunked", We'll topple the bridge once its front escort about to cross the bridge, it will crash to the river where we have an IED set to detonated remotely, well...if they say its overkill, its minimizing threat for us. :p

I remember back during the briefing in Manila HQ, Photographs from the ISR confirmed I just cross the road where the Target would come by to the ambush point, he'll pass by me. "Hold on...", I looked to preston looking to his Android with faint beep from it, he looked to me and said "Five seconds", nothing had happened...then he tap the screen, Boom! Coming from the Crash site, as I look again to the ISR above the crash by my Android, visible in thermal imaging seven fresh bodies laying lifeless around the burnt blackhawk, but..."Now what?" I asked to Preston, "Now? We wait around the hut for the Target" he simply replied, well. We're not forget, to put some securities around us, Claymore mines place on where the Gunner dropped and the wooden bridge, by the time we just sittin in and around the hut..."I can confirmed, Objective's ETA : Two Mikes" Adam called up again, Preston handed me two big Chocolate bars asked me to thrown it to the window where the pilots stand by so we can fill up our time waiting our target.

2 minutes later

"Package's closing in, I say again : Package is closing in. Stand by for Wrap up"

Grab our rifle, stand by for smoke pop as always as it usually should be, "Here they come, ready for Drunk" Jim sound up. I can hear the faint noise of vehicle's engine, its getting closer to my position, I can see six jeeps escorting the Range Rover in the middle as I look through the RQ-11 above us by my gadget, four technicals, and two Pajeros with elite goons, all were moving fast pace to us, and getting closer, "Ready your FLIR" Jim sound up again, pick up the FLIR goggle from my waist, and rack it to my Ops Core K-Pot ready to rock n roll onto the zero views, another thing that help us is our flash hider, even if they were bathed in smoke, the flash by the shots fired were visible for them, we'll use whatever we have to keep us alive until we're home back with families, "There they are!" The pilot above us said, the front vehicle just passed us, some splits second later, Boom!, ISR confirmed the bridge tumbled, front vehicle were dropped (Drunked I mean) and Boom! Pop! Pop! And more Pops!, "Go! Go! Go!" Preston hissed, as we engage contacts, Sniper attacked somewhere, killing the Vehicle gunner as we shot the drivers, my Gunner rocked his K3 to the Pajero keeping the occupants inside while three of us forward first, "Four, Take point!" Preston commanded me, the three followed me to the road rush to the Rover and having my guys let me to kill the occupants while they finishing the other goons behind it, they're armed with Swedish Ak5C and surprisingly 1x FLIR optic, share some shots to us before put them to rest, then everything goes silent, our gunner taken a hit on his stomach but everybody here has protective plate inside their vest, so the 5.56x45 were now on the ground scoring null, "Avenger here, enemy reinforcement is inbound from the other side of the river, get the intel and get out of here ASAP, out!", by that I came to the Prime target car, open the passenger door to find the General sitting lifeless with some hits on his body and a briefcase beside him, then just for in case, i pick my Makarov and shoot his chest and head before leave with the suitcase, "We got the package!" I call up, "Understood, Wardawn, I say again : Wardawn" the lead Avenger called a code for us to go for the LZ and Back to Manila, RV with them and Dante's team, going by the river passed the wooden bridge we set our IEDs until we reach the small clearing where the NAVSOG has provided us with three rubber boats, the silent option to get to our real LZ somewhere wide enough for a CH-53 land.

First day has passed, short full combat, even though they're former special forces they were eventually taken out by small cells, 'Combat is thirty days of Boredom and just thirty seconds of Excitement'

Really that true today? Considering the happenings in Beijing?


End file.
